Crossfire
by Doc Reid
Summary: Ducky is wounded in a cross fire - but who shot him? Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Unlike what was taking place up stairs in NCIS Headquarters, autopsy was quiet with the lights off before the glass and chrome doors slid open as Doctor Donald Mallard stepped through to switch on the lights. At the centre of the room a large black body bag was stretched out on the gurney next to the autopsy table; only placed there just over an hour ago. Ducky slowly removed his hat and coat, placing each on a peg of the coat rack next to doorway – he was still in his blue coveralls having come from the scene at the front gates.

Without a word, Mallard walked over to the shelf near the table and pulled two rubber gloves from the box pulling them on as he approached the gurney. He knew only a little of his newest room mate as he unzipped the bag and stared down at the young man's face, "We meet again," he spoke in a calm and caring tone with a slight smile on his face – it was only there out of courtesy, considering what this man was potentially going to do before he was stopped.

Having missed the call to duties, Palmer was late and he knew it, as he hurried. The sereneness of the room was evaporated in a split second, and Jimmy Palmer entered the area and accidently dropped the box he was carrying scattering its contents across the shiny tile floor. Ducky jumped at the noise and turned to face his red-face assistant, "What are you trying to do, Mr Palmer? Wake up the dead?" he asked as his eyes casted down to the items on the floor.

Palmer stooped over and raked the contents back into the box, "McGee asked to borrow these," he said smiling sheepishly back at his mentor. He hoped that Dr Mallard wouldn't ask him why he was late.

One of the wayward items landed at Mallard's feet, and Ducky bent down to pick it up, "Fitness videos?" he said looked at the DVD jacket; front and back.

Palmer stood up and shrugged, "Ya, I guess he wants to work out more," he smiled.

Ducky made a face and handed the DVD back to Palmer who quickly stashed the box at his desk in the corner, "What do we have today?" he asked as he looked back over his shoulder at the doctor who was once again examining the body in the bag.

"I don't know the full story yet. Get dressed and join me, will you, now that you have arrived," Mallard said giving Jimmy a verbal jab as he walked back to the change room and quickly slipped into his surgical greens. Palmer wasn't too far behind and the two men carefully removed the man from the body bag and placed him onto the stainless steel examination table. Both men quietly got to work with only the regular medical conversation between them, that was until Ducky looked up at Palmer, "Why does McGee think he needs more physical training?" he asked as he paused his examination of the man's head and neck.

Palmer looked at Ducky like a deer in the head lights at least he hadn't asked about his tardiness - yet, "I don't know. He asked me the other day if I have any videos and I said yes," he stammered not wanting to get McGee into any trouble, not that it would.

"Why do you have so many?" Mallard had to ask as he returned to the examination. "Shouldn't one or two be sufficient?" he asked quickly glancing up at Palmer.

Palmer was set to launch into an explanation of the various types of workouts that build on different strengths and so on, when the doors to autopsy opened and Jethro Gibbs stepped into the room, "What have you got for me Ducky?"

Mallard looked up from his work, "Nothing yet. I just started!" he huffed. "I didn't know you were in such a rush," he grumbled and went back to work.

Gibbs watched his friend for a few seconds, "Duck, can I get something within an hour?" he then asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Again the doctor stopped and looked up at Gibbs, "Is there anything specific you are looking for Jethro?"

Gibbs pursed his lips, "Start with the cause of death," he said looking down at the deceased man.

"Do you know this man?" Ducky asked.

"Nope. But I want to know who he is soon, Ducky," Gibbs said as he turned to leave.

Ducky asked as he watched Jethro walk to the doors before he turned back to the dead man and silently went back to work, knowing that whatever the connection to the man on the examination table and Jethro was only something that Gibbs would say in time.

Ducky picked up the clipboard while Palmer continued examine the cadaver's clothing for any physical evidence. "Let us see what Mr Leonard Richards has to tell us," Mallard he said a thumbed through the pages, scanning the report of morning special delivery of the man at the front gates of NCIS Headquarters – he saw the man in situ but he wanted to refresh his memory of what the guards had said much earlier in the morning so that he could build the big picture.

Gibbs stood next to Abby in her lab, as she inspected the gun also found with the body, "His prints are all over it," she exclaimed, "so obviously it's his gun," she said looking up at Gibbs.

"Can you tell me when it was last fired?" Gibbs asked.

"I think I can," Abby happily replied.

"Thanks Abs," Gibb smiled planting a quick kiss to Abby's forehead before he dashed off to see what his team had come up with on Leonard Richards; his mind racing around as he thought back to the last time he meet Leonard, it wasn't a pleasant meeting and his left shoulder still ached from time to time, and just thinking about it currently caused him to rub his shoulder as he walked toward the main office.

Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee stood in front of the large screen monitor as they reviewed the surveillance video they took from the main gate. It showed a black van racing toward the gates before it swerved and a man seemingly hopped out, before rolling toward the guard house, where he stopped – dead, literally.

Gibbs walked up behind the two men, "Any revelations?" he asked as he scanned the images himself, sipping from his coffee cup.

"Nothing much Boss. It looks like a drive-by drop off," McGee said glancing quickly at Gibbs. "We've sent photos of the van to Abby and she's trying to pull the plate, but as you can see, there isn't a whole lot to go on," he stated.

"I want to know where that van is," Gibbs grunted as he looked down at the now empty cup before he dropped it into the recycle bin next to his desk. He hated the waiting game. Gibbs' concentration was broken by the ring of the phone on his desk, "Gibbs," he said into the receiver.

"It's me," Ducky said.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked.

"A big problem," the medical examiner stated.

Gibbs paused at the doctor's comment. "I'll be right down," he said placing the receiver back onto the cradle and quickly left the office leaving Tony, Tim, and Ziva standing at the large flat screen monitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs entered autopsy and walked briskly over to the examination table, "What is it, Ducky?" he asked.

"His initial cause of death is a broken neck. I've sent blood samples up to Abby to see if there is anything else," the medical examiner stated. "But," he said poking his right index finger into the air.

"But what, Duck?" Gibbs grunted.

"He was also shot, but I don't think that would have killed him," the doctor said with a pause.

"Don't surmise, Ducky! I want answers," Gibbs growled. Mallard bit his tongue knowing his friend was under great pressure from Vance to crack the new case – he also knew that it wasn't going to be easy on anyone, especially after what he had just found out.

"Then you will be very interested in this," Ducky said as he pulled back the white sheet, exposing an intricate tattoo on the man's upper left chest. Gibbs moved closer, "Damn it," he said under his breath.

"It is what I think it is, isn't it, Jethro?" Ducky asked having seen one before.

Gibbs slowly looked up at the doctor, "Yes," he said with a slight edge to his tone.

"But how could it be?" Mallard asked. "You put that bastard away for life," he was clearly exasperated.

"Something came across my desk early this morning; just about the same time he arrived," Gibbs admitted. "I didn't think he'd act so quickly. I thought he'd take his time getting his feet wet," he said looking down at the dead man.

"What happened Jethro?" Mallard asked, leaning on the examination table with great interest.

Gibbs wet his lips and looked the doctor deeply in his eyes, "Marquis Sproule faked his death and with the help of an insider," he pointed to Leonard Richards, "he made a run for it and by the looks of things succeeded. Richards' death wasn't as accidental as it looks, Duck. He was murdered and delivered here as a calling card. Sproule wants me," he stated.

Mallard swallowed, "I assume that it won't be just you who he is after then," he said casting his eyes up to Gibbs.

"I don't know, Ducky. But I'm going to find out," Gibbs said and began to walk toward the sliding doors where he stopped and turned back to his friend, "Tell me everything you can about Richards," he said. Ducky nodded and watched Gibbs leave the lab. "Damn," he muttered under his breath turning back toward the body - his mind instantly going back to the horrors that Sproule inflicted on the NCIS team over ten years before.

Gibbs walked over to Abby's lab where she was getting set up to do a tox screen on the blood sample that Jimmy Palmer had just delivered. "Hey Gibbs! It's been an exciting morning here at NCIS Headquarters, huh?" she flashed a smile at the special agent who gave her one of his looks, "I take it that you are finding this exciting," she pursed her lips and turned toward her computer, "It's not every day a body gets dropped off at the main gate," she continued.

"No Abby, it isn't," Gibbs growled. "I need answers," he added.

Abby sighed, "The only thing I have to show you right now is that there are two distinctive blood types here," she said holding up the victim's coat, his and someone else's," she stated. "And I ran it past the data base and it doesn't match Marquis Sproule, as you had ask for," she paused looking at Gibbs. She could tell by the look on his face that her news was most unwelcomed.

"Whose blood is it?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"A man named Michael Fallaise," Abby answered. "He had ties to Leavenworth," she continued, "but he was fired from there over six months ago," she answered while studying Jethro Gibbs' face and again she could see he wasn't amused at the name. "Damn," he shouted at the computer screen causing Abby to jump slightly, "Gibbs! What's the matter?" she asked. "It's not the first time that a body has been found here," she stated.

"No it isn't, but it's the first time that the body on Ducky's table is linked to someone I put away for life and who has since escaped and I don't have clue who in hell he is. For all I know there's a whole army of them out there!" he said thrusting his pointed finger towards the doors, indicating autopsy. Abby's faced drained of all expression, "This isn't good," she said to herself, but Gibbs heard her, "Nope," he said as he left the room in haste so that Abby could continue on with her work. Abby stood for a moment thinking about what Gibbs had just said – she needed more clarification and the only one that may know would be Ducky.

Gibbs walked briskly though the main office, "I'm going for coffee," he growled on his way past the line of desks, "You'd better have something for me by the time I get back," he snapped. Ziva glanced over to Tony and McGee, "We can't tell him anything we don't know!" she stated.

"Then we'd better hurry up and come up with something," Tony warned. "McGee, see if Abby's got anything from the photo of the plate," he said glancing over to his colleague. "On it," McGee said dashing of to Abby's lab.

"What do _we_ do now?" Ziva asked with exasperation. "We can't invent information," she grumbled looking at her computer monitor.

"Look for anything on this Michael Fallaise and Marquis Sproule," DiNozzo said as he sat down at his computer, "I'm calling Leavenworth to get their side of the story," he said picking up the phone.

"Abs?" McGee asked as he entered the ballistic laboratory and didn't see Abby anywhere in sight. He wandered over to the equipment and had a quick look before he assumed that she had gone down to the autopsy room to see Ducky. He headed in the same direction hoping that one of them might have something for Gibbs.

"Ducky, Gibbs is pretty crabby today," Abby said standing over the doctor's shoulder.

"He has every right to be," Mallard stated.

"What for? We've had a lot of dead people show up here," Abby said as she turned and watched McGee enter the lab.

Ducky stood up from what he was doing and straightened his back, "This one poses a real problem," he said with a sigh. "The man that this fine fellow was working for was accused, prosecuted and sent to jail for the murder of two marines and smuggling arms," the doctor said. "With some technicality he avoided the death penalty and to make matters worse he has now escaped into society," Ducky stated.

McGee and Abby exchanged looks, "So Gibbs is the one that put him away?" he asked.

"Very good, Timothy," Ducky said. "And now Gibbs knows that he's the next on Sproule's list," he grunted. A more sober mood washed over the room.

"Not if we get him first," Abby said.

Ducky nodded, "You'll see that we've met our match, Abigail," Mallard snorted. "It took Gibbs close to two years to get him the first time," he added.

"That was before us!" Abby smiled indicating McGee and herself.

Ducky smiled, "Well this is true," he almost laughed as he handed a small glass jar to Abby, "I found these slivers in Richards' hands. Have them analyzed and let me know what they are," he said softly. "And here is the bullet," he added. "Give her a hand, Tim," the doctor stated as he motioned for the two of them to leave, which they did.

Mallard turned back to the examination table and his bewildered assistance, "Wow," Palmer whispered.

"Indeed," Ducky replied as he re-examined the bullet wound.


	3. Chapter 3

Marquis Sproule sat back in the upholstered chair, near the window of the hotel room he was staying in. It was on the outskirts of Washington DC just the prefect distance to finalize his plans for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Sproule didn't look up when the door opened and Michael Fallaise stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. His left arm hugged a paper back which contained some groceries and beer. Without a worked he placed the bag on the end of bed closet to him, "Any word?" the he then asked. Sproule shook his head no, "Just the regular babble," he stated as he turned the scanner down. "I'm in no hurry," he smiled.

Fallaise snorted and tossed a can of beer to his friend, "I'd like it to be done and over with soon," he grunted as he fished through the bag getting himself a beer.

"It'll be soon enough. I want Gibbs so squirm a lot before I close his eyes for good," Sproule snarled as he stood up, adjusting the black leather jacket that he was wearing. His eyes were equally black with controlled rage. In his mind's eye he could picture Gibbs lying on the cold ground with a blank look in his dead eyes, or perhaps it was a look of surprise that was froze on his face – it didn't matter, he was dead and that is what made Sproule smile.

Fallaise watched Sproule and shook his head, "You know it would have been better with the three of us," he spoke.

Sproule instantly snapped out of his day dream, "Richards was too unreliable. He almost jeopardized everything that I've been planning!" he bellowed. "The two of us will do just find," he snarled. Fallaise calmly drank his beer, "If you say so," he shrugged and turned away and continued with his drink – he knew a little about Sproule's plan but he wasn't going to ask and end up like Richards.

Gibbs stood in front of the monitor and watched as DiNozzo ran down the list of things that he and his colleagues were working on, "Leavenworth said that Michael Fallaise was fired after they discovered that he was forging documents on prisoners," he stated.

"He must have dug deep in order to get the one for Sproule," Gibbs noted. "They have had this plan in the works for months," he added. "What else do we have?" he said looking at David.

"I am still waiting for records on Sproule from the FBI," Ziva said knowing her answer was unacceptable. Gibbs looked over to Tony who was staring at David. "Keep going. I want answers yesterday," he stated in no uncertain terms. Ziva nodded sharply, "I've managed to forge a link between Sproule and Richards. It looks like they had worked together many years ago, until Richards was picked up for drug passion and sent to jail," she added.

Abby and McGee popped up on the big screen, "Hey Gibbs," Abby said in her usual manner, "The bullet that Richards was shot with came from navy issue gun," she said with conviction. "I'm running it through the data base to see if there are any matches, and so far nothing," she sighed.

"So?" Gibbs asked, "What are you doing talking to me?" he asked curtly.

"Some other interesting news," Abby said with McGee nodding next to her.

Gibbs motioned with his hand in a rolling movement to pull the words out of Sciuto's mouth. "Ducky found some slivers in Richards' hands. They are from old barn boards," she stated.

"From where?" Gibbs asked wondering it this was a clue to where Sproule was hiding.

"It's pine, from this area. It's pretty common in old barns from the later part of the 19th century." Abby stated. "Often it is reclaimed and reused in new posh houses and such," she smiled.

"What would barn board have to do with this case?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "I don't know yet, but we will, won't we?" he said casting his eyes around his team. He then looked at the monitor again, "Anything on that license plate? He asked.

"From the make and model of the van used, I assumed that it was a rental and I was right," Abby smiled.

"I then ran the partial plate number through several data bases and found that the van was stolen two weeks ago. By the looks of it, the van has been repainted. Unfortunately it was found abandoned about an hour ago," McGee stated.

"Get it in here," Gibbs snapped.

"It's already here, Boss," McGee stated.

"Search every square inch of it," Gibbs snapped.

"I'm right on it, Boss," McGee stated and left the lab.

"Lets go folks," Gibbs said looking at DiNozzo and David. Both agents quickly made their way back to their desks. Gibbs looked back at the monitor and wondered if Ducky had found anything else. Gibbs picked up his coffee and with a good swallow he walked to the elevator.

Ducky stood in front of the light box staring at the x-rays on the panel. Jimmy Palmer gathered up Richards' clothing and placed it into clear plastic bags, marking them with the appropriate information, before he left autopsy taking it to Abby's lab. On his way, Palmer saw Gibbs, and let him know that the x-rays were ready and that the doctor was looking at them. Gibbs acknowledged comment and continued on his way.

The doors to autopsy opened and Gibbs walked through stopping next to the medical examiner, "Anything of merit or interest?" he asked.

"Only that my suspicion was correct and that the bullet was not what killed him," Mallard said pointing at the chest x-ray glancing over to Gibbs.

"What do you make of the slivers?" Gibbs then asked.

Ducky shrugged and walked over to the examination table, "It would appear our fiend here was doing some sort of woodworking," he stated. "There are a number of abrasions that I'm sure you would be familiar with," he said looking up at Gibbs. "Also," Ducky said pointing his finger knowingly into the air, "There was some soil under his finger nails. I've sent that up to Abby as well," he smiled, holding up Richards' right hand examining it further.

"This just gets stranger and stranger," Gibbs half laughed. "A dead carpenter shows up at the main gates of NCIS with soil under his nails, delivered in a repainted stolen van, by a man who I put in jail," he said looking Ducky in the eyes. Mallard placed the hand down on the able and pulled the white sheet up over the dead man's body.

"We'll get to the bottom of it, Jethro," Mallard assured his friend.

"Hopefully before Sproule does anything else," Gibbs replied rolling his head sideways, glancing from the dead man to the doctor. Mallard didn't say anything, but he didn't like what Gibbs may have just implied. "Indeed," Ducky finally said, before he drew his lips tight, while looking down at the cadaver on his examination table.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael Fallaise sat on the bed, with his back against the wall. He was onto his second beer as he watched Marquis Sproule pace the floor, "This has to go off with precision. I don't want any mistakes," he warned his companion.

"I told you earlier that it would have been better with the three of us," Fallaise said before he finished the beer and crushed the can. "I want Gibbs as dead as you do," he sneered, tossing the crumpled empty can into the waste basket near the door.

Sproule turned on his heels and glared at his friend, "It will be simple. We take something of Gibbs that he cares about. We lure him out to the farm and wait for Gibbs to show up," Sproule laughed.

"You do know he won't be alone," Fallaise stated.

"Good. Then all of his team will die," Sproule growled. "Gibbs will be the last one down. I want him to suffer, and suffer hard," he added.

"Who will be the bait?" Fallaise asked as he cracked open another beer.

"Doctor Donald Mallard. His testimony was as damning as Gibbs'. And he and Gibbs are very close friends," Sproule smiled wickedly.

"He's old. He should make an easy target," Fallaise snorted. "When do we take him?" he then asked.

"Later today," Sproule stated. "But first I want Gibbs to sweat a little. We'll launch a small attack on NCIS Headquarters first to throw them off," he stated.

"What kind of an attack?" Fallaise seemed interested.

"A gas attack," Sproule smiled as he opened one of the pieces of luggage on his bed. In side was a detonator, "This will be enough of a diversion for us to grab Mallard," he said as he placed a schematic of the building next to the detonator. "I want you to study this so you know it backwards," he said poking the drawing. "Mallard's lab is downstairs," he said looking over his shoulder to Fallaise. "That's where we will strike," he said.

"How do you know Mallard will in that area?" Fallaise asked.

"Oh, he'll be there," Sproule sneered. "But the timing will have to be just right. We'll take him after he's learned that a marine will be on one of his tables," Sproule laughed. "His mind will also be occupied with the other chaos that will be going on," he stated. "The only right thing Richards did was to kill that marine," Sproule added.

"Another drive by drop off?" Fallaise asked.

"Something like that," Sproule nodded.

"It sounds risky but doable," Fallaise said grabbing the floor plans to examine them. "I can't wait to get started," he said looking over to Sproule who was now back at the window, staring out.

"It will be glorious," Sproule said to no one in particular.

Abby finished with the soil sample and stood up from her diagnostic equipment satisfied, "What we have here, Gibbs, is plain old fashioned farm soil with traces of manure, and chemicals found on farms from the 1950s," she stated as she pointed at her monitor.

"Nothing fancy," Gibb grunted.

"Nope," Abby admitted.

Gibbs' phone rang, "Gibbs," he said speaking into it. He listen intently as he got word that a marine had been reported missing. "We'll be right there," he said snapping the phone shut and hastily leaving the lab. Abby shrugged as she assumed that whatever the call was about was much more interesting than her lecture of early farming.

Gibbs stopped at his desk, long enough to grab his kit from underneath, "Grab your gear," he ordered his team, "we have a missing marine," he said as he quickly walked to the elevator. McGee, DiNozzo and David were quick to follow their boss. Tony looked over to Gibbs, "Where?" he asked.

"He was last seen yesterday at the mess," Gibbs said somewhat unimpressed that it took so long to notice young man was missing. "They say he's a loner, so it could be he's just not making himself visible," he added.

"There must be cause for concern if they called us," Ziva stated.

"That's why we're going," Gibbs said softly, staring forward.

The elevator opened and the investigation stepped out, quickly getting to their cars and following Gibbs' direction across the naval base. They quickly arrived at the mess hall and began searching for evidence of the missing marine – unfortunately there wasn't much to go on, other than a few verbal statements that he had met someone the night before, and descriptions were sketchy. Gibbs asked the young man's commanding officer for permission to search his personal belongings which was granted. "DiNozzo, you and McGee are on that detail. Ziva, you are with me," Gibbs barked as the team split up. Tony rolled his eyes, "Come on McGeek," he said purposely bumping McGee in the shoulder as he walked past. McGee shook his head and with a deep breath followed DiNozzo to the barracks.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks as his phone rang and he listened to the report, "Where?" he asked sternly.

"We found him in the river," the voice replied.

Ziva looked at Gibbs with a question on her face.

"They've found Petty Officer Jordan," Gibbs looked at David.

"Where?" Ziva asked.

"In the river," Gibbs said as he quickly dialled DiNozzo and McGee and informed them to meet at the location given. That was just the moment that the gas bomb went off at NCIS Headquarters and the alarm sounded. Gibbs' face washed with fear and anger as he called through to Director Vance trying to get information what was happening.

Controlled chaos ensued as the building began to evacuate and emergency responders in has-mat suits entered the building in search of the breach.

Ducky quickly walked to the back exit where several other agents had gathered – some were coughing, which was a concern to the doctor. Mallard began to walk to the ailing agents when no one was prepared for what happened next as Sproule and Fallaise roared into the lot with guns firing, the agents took cover and fired back, but not in time to stop the abduction of Doctor Mallard.

Abby was just out the door when they saw the masked men force Ducky into the car and speed off, "Ducky!" she yelled! "Stop them!" she ordered as she pointed at the car as it disappeared hoping that an agent would shoot out the wheels.

Mallard glared at his hooded captors, "You won't get away with this," he snarled as he looked around the car searching for a way out of his current situation.

"Shut up, Doctor Mallard," Fallaise sneered causing Ducky's eyebrows to knit together in anger. "Sproule," he growled through his clenched teeth.

Abby's eyes filled with tears and her hand shook as she called Gibbs, "Oh, Gibbs! Someone took Ducky!" she said as her voice wavered.

Gibbs froze. Tony looked at his boss, "Boss?"

"They've got Ducky," he said and rushed to his car to get back to the headquarters, "McGee, come with me," he shouted, "Tony and Ziva bag and tag the river site and get back to HQ asap," Gibbs said as he piled into the car with Tim at his side; quickly driving off. DiNozzo and David hurried to their car and to the river where the body of the marine was found.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs jammed on the breaks in front of the main doors and quickly got out of the car, scanning the crowd of NCIS staff for anyone he knew when he spotted Director Vance with Abby. Gibbs motioned to McGee to follow him with a sharp tick of the head. The two agents wove their way through the crowd, "What happened?" he asked as he stopped short of Vance.

"There where three separate gas bombs, nothing serious, but enough of a distraction that who ever did this took Doctor Mallard," Vance stated. "Ms Sciuto has more," he said casting his eyes to Abby.

"They snatched him right in front of me!" Abby was on the edge of hysteria. "Gibbs you have to get Ducky back!"

"We will Abby," Gibbs said assuring Sciuto. "Take me though what happened," Gibbs said as they walked back into the now cleared building. "McGee, get the surveillance tapes," he ordered. With a quick nod, McGee disappeared into the crowd.

Abby stood in her lab, "The alarm sounded and everyone began to evacuate, I decided to go out the back because my usual practiced fire escape was filled with smoke and people. By the time I reached the back door, a car came zooming in and stopped long enough to grab Ducky before it zoomed off," Sciuto said as she walked the two men through her steps to the back door. "Andy they were firing a lot of rounds," she added.

Gibbs' eyes scanned the scene, where paramedics where helping the wounded agents that were caught in the abduction. "What kind of vehicle? How many people were in it?" he turned and looked at Abby.

"One it was a car, dark green. Two there were two men, both wearing ski masks," Abby replied. "It sure looked like they knew what...I mean who they were after," she then sighed.

"Let's go see what McGee has," Gibbs gently turned Abby back to the building.

McGee was busy at the computer in the lab and quickly looked over his shoulder seeing Abby, Gibbs and Vance enter the room, "The car was stolen this morning. I've traced it back to a hotel on the outskirts of DC," he stated. "Police have been looking for it and the hotel owner spotted it. He also gave pretty good descriptions of the men that rented the room," he said wetting his lips.

"Well, Gibbs, it looks like your team has things under control, I need to do some damage control from these gas attacks," the director stated and left the lab.

"How can he say it's under control?" Abby asked. "Ducky is missing!"

"We'll find him," McGee stated as he continued to crunch data on the stolen car.

"Track his cell phone," Gibbs stated and Abby quickly went to the other computer, "It's still on," she smiled.

Sproule pulled the car onto a dirt road and drove in a few miles before stopping. He looked his shoulder over to Fallaise who sat in the back seat with the medical examiner, "Get out and check him for bugs and phones," he ordered.

"You heard him," Fallaise stated and motioned for Mallard to leave the car. Ducky slowly responded to the order and stepped out of the car with his hands in the air, "Gibbs will kill you," he growled.

"It's more like the other way around," Fallaise said as he ran his hands over Mallard's pocket. He felt the cell phone in his right lab coat pocket, "You won't be needing this," he said grabbling the phone and tossing it to the side of the road. "You can lose the lab coat too," Fallaise ordered.

Reluctantly Ducky pulled off the lab coat and handed it to Fallaise who tossed it into the ditch, "Get back in," he pointed his gun at the doctor and the motioned to the car. Ducky swallowed and with a drawn breath of dislike he got back into the sedan with Fallaise close behind. Sproule hit the gas and dirt and pebbles spun up from the tires as they continued down the road.

"I've tracked the phone to here," Abby pointed at the monitor.

"Looks like they are taking Ducky for a country ride," Gibbs said with sarcasm oozing on each word. "Find out what DiNozzo and David are up to. We don't have much time," he stated and walked back to the bull pen.

"The phone isn't moving any more," Abby said looking over to McGee.

"They've either dumped it or..." Tim's words trailed off realizing that the completion of the sentence wasn't a good one.

"McGee!" Abby huffed. "You can't think things like that!"

"I was meaning that maybe the left Ducky on the side of the road," McGee tried to correct himself.

"Then it would be moving," Abby pouted.

McGee pursed his lips, "Good point," he sighed. "Ducky wouldn't go down without a fight," he then said.

"But he's up against two armed cuckoos, McGee!" Abby flapped her arms and went back to work

McGee lifted his phone to his ear to get an update from Tony and to fill them in on what was happening at NCIS. DiNozzo and David were shocked to hear of Ducky's abduction.

Jimmy Palmer did his best at the crime scene, and although he felt like he was holding his own, he knew that Doctor Mallard would have done several things differently. However, given the situation and the time factor, DiNozzo had the young medical examination move a little faster, "Finish this up back at autopsy," he suggested to Palmer.

"Doctor Mallard wouldn't like that," Palmer stated as he zipped black body bag closed.

"Well it's a given fact that he can't say anything about it, until we find him it doesn't matter," Tony sneered back. "So hurry it up," he said taking a few more photographs of the area.

"It's easier to beg for forgiveness, than to get permission," Ziva chimed in.

"Ask," Tony corrected.

"Ask what?" Ziva replied.

"It's easier to _ask_ forgiveness," DiNozzo stated.

"Ask. Beg. Not much of a difference," David shrugged and walked away.

"It depends on who you are asking," DiNozzo yelled after the special agent.


	6. Chapter 6

Sproule pulled the car up a long lane to an abandoned farm, and put it in park. He slowly turned and nodded to Fallaise. Michael Fallaise grabbed Ducky by the upper right arm, Out," He ordered, again shoving the gun into Ducky's ribs.

Mallard slid out of the car with Fallaise was stuck to him like glue, and rough handled him toward the old barn. Mallard's mind immediately went back to the barn board slivers he had removed from Richards' hands, "Of course," he said to himself.

Sproule shut the car off and followed the two men into the old structure, "Make yourself comfortable, Doctor mallard," he said as he pushed his gun down into this waistband and lit a cigarette. "This will be the last place you see," he smiled.

Ducky walked to the centre of the floor, "How do you know I won't make a run for it?" he asked as he looked around the large opened space. Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the barn board siding. His mind was focused on escape.

Sproule motioned to Fallaise who walked toward the doctor with a wooden axe handle. Mallard back away but not soon enough to have been struck above the left knee, sending him to the floor - hard. Ducky grabbed his leg and groaned. "That should answer your question," Sproule sneered as he drew on the cigarette. Mallard's eyes narrowed in rage, "Gibbs will kill you and I'll be ever so happy to perform the autopsy," he said through his clenched teeth.

Sproule laughed manically.

Ducky slowly righted himself to a sitting position continuing to rub his throbbing leg. He knew that it wasn't broken, but very badly bruised and hurt like hell.

Gibbs and Ziva were in one car, while Tony and Tim where in the other. There were no conversations at all in them, as each member had different thoughts about what was happening to their missing friend. David looked over to Gibbs, "He's bold, isn't he?" she asked of Sproule.

"That's one word for it," Gibbs replied curtly. His mind was racing to save one of his dearest friends. "If he harms one hair on Ducky's head, I'll put a bullet between his eyes," he said with a quick glance over to David – and she knew he would do it.

"Tony, turn here," McGee pointed to the country road. "We're getting close, so slow down," he stated. "Ducky should be just around this bend in the road," he added.

DiNozzo pulled the car to a stop, with Gibbs stopping behind the lead car and quickly got out. His grey eyes scanned the area for Ducky. "Spread out," he ordered before he called out for his friend, "Ducky?!" he yelled with his hand cupped around his mouth.

"Where ever they have him, he's not going to hear you, Boss," McGee said holding up Mallard's cell phone.

"I found his lab coat in the ditch," Ziva added as he climbed back up tot he gravel road.

"Damn," Gibbs yelled.

"Boss, what about the slivers?" McGee asked.

"What about the slivers, McGee?" Gibbs asked somewhat annoyed.

Tim stammered and wet his lips, "Well they are a clue. We need to find a barn," he said, looking at the others.

Gibbs nodded, "Then let's do that," he said looking McGee in the eyes. "I'm glad you remembered," he said with a quick pat on McGee's shoulder. "Come on, let's search every farm from here til sun up until we find Ducky," he said as he walked back to his car. He wasn't kidding as the sun was beginning to sink on the horizon and the air was getting cooler.

"It doesn't look like they turned around, Boss," DiNozzo pointed out.

"Good, then we'll continue up this road," Gibbs pointed. "I want every barn along the way searched and when you find the right one, don't do anything without my orders," he stated.

"Understood Boss," Ziva said with her own anger growing over the situation – she could only imagine what Gibbs was thinking. It was going to be a long night, but not one member of Gibbs' team complained, and went straight to work searching the area farms for their missing friend.

The night air was getting cooler, and inside the barn was no exception – a single light hung down, casing a small glow in the dusty floor. Sproule had Ducky sit under the light so that he was the highlight, so to say of the room. Mallard sat on a crate and had pulled his suit coat collar up, for added warmth, but it barely made any difference – he still shivered despite having his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

McGee was the one that spotted the light through the cracks in the barn siding, "That's seems suspicious," he said for all to hear.

"What, McGee?" Gibbs asked for the other car, watching the lead car slowing down – he was tired and getting impatient having spent the last two hours searching with no results.

"Stop the car, Tony," McGee said. "Boss, look at the barn to the left," he pointed. Tony was even looking.

Gibbs stained his eyes before he picked up the binoculars, "So? It's moon light," he said.

"I don't think so, Boss," McGee countered. "And look at the house," he suggested. The house was half fallen in on itself for years of neglect.

Gibbs wet his lips, "Looks like we finally found them," he said calmly, while wondering how his friend was. The team was quiet while they put on their vests and readied their weapons before they cautiously approached the barn. The full moon made it slightly easier for them.

McGee pointed out the stolen car, confirming that this was indeed the place where Sproule was holding the medical examiner hostage. Gibbs motioned for his team to stop, "Ziva, I want you to get in close, to see what is going on in there, and be careful," he said.

Like a shadow, David disappeared into the night, silently.

McGee looked at Gibbs, "This is too easy," he said.

"Sproule is drawing us into his web and using Ducky as the bait," Gibbs said with remorse in his tone.

After a few minutes, Ziva returned with her report, "They have Ducky sitting on a crate in the middle of the barn, under the light and he looks cold. Sproule and Fallaise are just walking around making small talk, but I noticed that they don't move too far away from Ducky," she stated.

"They know we're here," Gibbs said. "They are just waiting to see what we do next," he said casting his eyes at his team. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open, but he didn't get a single. "McGee what's wrong with this thing now?" he asked in a loud whisper.

McGee pulled his phone out and tired it, "We're off the grid," he stated causing Gibbs to curse under his breath as there was no change now to call for back up. "They must have planned that Boss," McGee said. Gibbs' mood only grew more fowl.

"Ducky is a sitting duck," DiNozzo said causing the team to look at him, he sensed a smack up the back of the head coming but averted it by blurting out, "and I have an idea," he half smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

DiNozzo's plan was good, but risky, it was simple to walk into the barn, place McGee as close to Ducky as possible, then take down Sproule and Fallaise – Gibbs wasn't 100% sure about it, but after some tweaking, the team came up with something they felt comfortable working with.

Again the team cautiously approached the barn and took their positions. With a nodded it was a quick one, two, three, four through the door, and waiting inside were Sproule and Fallaise. They had Ducky standing in front of them by about ten feet, while they stood about the same distance apart, forming a triangle, more or less.

"Ducky, are you okay?" Gibbs asked as he stared down the barrel of his gun which was pointed at Sproule.

Mallard steadied himself, trying not to put any weight on his leg, "I've been better, Jethro," he said awkwardly.

"Shut up Doctor," Sproule barked. His gun was on Gibbs, while Fallaise's was aimed at the doctor.

McGee stepped forward and crouched down, placing his gun on the floor, before he stood up slowly watching each man. He inched forward until he was ordered to stop – he kept his hands visible and his eyes shifted back and forth to each man. Ducky stared at McGee knowing the young agent had placed his life on the line in what seems like a hopeless situation.

"Drop the gun, Sproule. You too Fallaise," Gibbs ordered as DiNozzo and David took their places. Tony's gun was fixed on Sproule while Ziva was ready to take out Fallaise. The room was silent until, Sproule opened fire. His shot, grazed Jethro's left leg, throwing him to the ground where instantly McGee moved to get Ducky out of harm's way, but he reeled hard sideway and to the floor with the shot from Fallaise's gun. Tony hit Sproule in the upper chest causing him to fly backward while both Ziva and Gibbs fired at Fallaise who dropped awkwardly to the ground. Again the room was silent.

"Jethro, you've been hit," Mallard observed.

Tim slowly sat up as Gibbs limped forward, "McGee?"

"I'm all right, Boss. The vest took it," he said as he slowly got to his feet - his side hurting like hell.

Gibbs moved closer to the medical examiner who now had a strange look on his face. Gibbs' eyes widened, "Ducky, you've been hit," he said moving to his friend as Ducky slowly looked down and swallowed deeply, "So I have," he whispered as he opened his suit coat revealing the wound to his lower right side. His blue shirt was quickly stained deep red and he began to sink to his knees, but Gibbs caught him and helped him to the floor; cradling him in his arm as he used his free hand to try to stop the bleeding, "Get and ambulance now!" he yelled. Tony ran hell bent for leather out to the cars; surely to God the two way radios would reach Bethesda Naval Hospital and NCIS Headquarters.

Ducky blinked, "I'm cold," he said looking up at Gibbs. He had a strange look on his face, one of betrayal mixed with personal hurt.

Gibbs nodded, "Get a blanket from the car," he looked at Tim who nodded and quickly dashed off.

"Hold on Duck," Gibbs said pulling his friend closer to his body, hoping to help warm him. Gibbs untied the doctor's bowtie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt hoping to help him feel more comfortable. "I want everything bagged and tagged," he stated as he stared across the floor at the single shell casing that he fired. He drew a deep breath and looked down at his now unconscious friend and began to wonder if in fact he had shot Ducky. "Hold on, Ducky," He whispered and hugged Mallard gently. Gibbs closed his eyes praying that it wasn't his bullet.

Tony was able to get through to the hospital and also Director Vance, who had spread the word about the shooting.

The ambulance arrived at the scene within a half and hour and the paramedics were quick to get Ducky stabilized, onto the gurney and into the back of the ambulance. Jimmy Palmer arrived on the scene with several other agents that Vance send to investigate and collect evidence, there was hardly any banter as Ziva, Tony and Tim watched Gibbs with the paramedics and Ducky.

"He feels responsible," David said.

"We don't know yet," McGee snapped.

"Let's get his mess sorted out," DiNozzo finally ordered and began to take photographs.

Gibbs climbed into the back of the ambulance and one of the EMS workers closed the door, patting it hard a few times indicating that they were ready to roll. The yard was light with flashing red, whit and blue lights and anyone near by must sure be wondering what was happing at the abandoned farm. The ambulance left, leaving the NCIS team to finish mapping, photographing and tagging the evidence and when all was said done, there were exactly five shots fired and five shell casings – one bullet hit Fallaise – one hit Sproule – one hit McGee – one hit Gibbs – only four were fully accounted for, unless they factored in the one that hit Ducky and things were not looking good for Jethro Gibbs – perhaps his off balanced shot in fact did hit Ducky.

Abby and Director Vance were at the hospital when the ambulance pulled in. Several doctors were also there as the back doors opened and the gurney with Ducky was carefully pulled out and quickly wheeled into emergency. Gibbs was slower to get out of the ambulance – his leg now bothering him as he too limped toward the opened doors.

Abby rushed forward, "Oh, Gibbs!" she said throwing her arms around Jethro's neck. "What happened?" she asked as she backed off.

Gibbs looked terrible, "I don't know. It happened so quickly," he said in a hushed voice.

"How is Doctor Mallard?" Vance asked as he stepped forward and assisted Gibbs into the hospital.

"The medics say he's stable," Gibbs said looking over to Abby who stood holding her farting hippo, Bert, tightly to her chest. It was rare that she would take the push toy out of her lab, but given the circumstances it seemed somehow appropriate.

ER was a hustle of activity surrounding Ducky. Gibbs stood watching and slowly looked over to Abby, "That could be my bullet," he said. Abby didn't know how to respond to what Gibbs just said, "It can't be," she said softly. "You'll see," she smiled slightly and wrapped her arm through Jethro's squeezing gently for comfort. Gibbs sighed and looked over to one of the doctors who was working on Mallard, "I want that bullet," he said firmly.

"We'll get that in surgery," the doctor reported solemnly. "This man is in pretty bad shape," he stated as they wheeled Ducky off to the operation room.


	8. Chapter 8

DiNozzo's plan was good, but risky, it was simple to walk into the barn, place McGee as close to Ducky as possible, then take down Sproule and Fallaise – Gibbs wasn't 100% sure about it, but after some tweaking, the team came up with something they felt comfortable working with.

Again the team cautiously approached the barn and took their positions. With a nodded it was a quick one, two, three, four through the door, and waiting inside were Sproule and Fallaise. They had Ducky standing in front of them by about ten feet, while they stood about the same distance apart, forming a triangle, more or less.

"Ducky, are you okay?" Gibbs asked as he stared down the barrel of his gun which was pointed at Sproule.

Mallard steadied himself, trying not to put any weight on his leg, "I've been better, Jethro," he said awkwardly.

"Shut up Doctor," Sproule barked. His gun was on Gibbs, while Fallaise's was aimed at the doctor.

McGee stepped forward and crouched down, placing his gun on the floor, before he stood up slowly watching each man. He inched forward until he was ordered to stop – he kept his hands visible and his eyes shifted back and forth to each man. Ducky stared at McGee knowing the young agent had placed his life on the line in what seems like a hopeless situation.

"Drop the gun, Sproule. You too Fallaise," Gibbs ordered as DiNozzo and David took their places. Tony's gun was fixed on Sproule while Ziva was ready to take out Fallaise. The room was silent until, Sproule opened fire. His shot, grazed Jethro's left leg, throwing him to the ground where instantly McGee moved to get Ducky out of harm's way, but he reeled hard sideway and to the floor with the shot from Fallaise's gun. Tony hit Sproule in the upper chest causing him to fly backward while both Ziva and Gibbs fired at Fallaise who dropped awkwardly to the ground. Again the room was silent.

"Jethro, you've been hit," Mallard observed.

Tim slowly sat up as Gibbs limped forward, "McGee?"

"I'm all right, Boss. The vest took it," he said as he slowly got to his feet - his side hurting like hell.

Gibbs moved closer to the medical examiner who now had a strange look on his face. Gibbs' eyes widened, "Ducky, you've been hit," he said moving to his friend as Ducky slowly looked down and swallowed deeply, "So I have," he whispered as he opened his suit coat revealing the wound to his lower right side. His blue shirt was quickly stained deep red and he began to sink to his knees, but Gibbs caught him and helped him to the floor; cradling him in his arm as he used his free hand to try to stop the bleeding, "Get and ambulance now!" he yelled. Tony ran hell bent for leather out to the cars; surely to God the two way radios would reach Bethesda Naval Hospital and NCIS Headquarters.

Ducky blinked, "I'm cold," he said looking up at Gibbs. He had a strange look on his face, one of betrayal mixed with personal hurt.

Gibbs nodded, "Get a blanket from the car," he looked at Tim who nodded and quickly dashed off.

"Hold on Duck," Gibbs said pulling his friend closer to his body, hoping to help warm him. Gibbs untied the doctor's bowtie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt hoping to help him feel more comfortable. "I want everything bagged and tagged," he stated as he stared across the floor at the single shell casing that he fired. He drew a deep breath and looked down at his now unconscious friend and began to wonder if in fact he had shot Ducky. "Hold on, Ducky," He whispered and hugged Mallard gently. Gibbs closed his eyes praying that it wasn't his bullet.

Tony was able to get through to the hospital and also Director Vance, who had spread the word about the shooting.

The ambulance arrived at the scene within a half and hour and the paramedics were quick to get Ducky stabilized, onto the gurney and into the back of the ambulance. Jimmy Palmer arrived on the scene with several other agents that Vance send to investigate and collect evidence, there was hardly any banter as Ziva, Tony and Tim watched Gibbs with the paramedics and Ducky.

"He feels responsible," David said.

"We don't know yet," McGee snapped.

"Let's get his mess sorted out," DiNozzo finally ordered and began to take photographs.

Gibbs climbed into the back of the ambulance and one of the EMS workers closed the door, patting it hard a few times indicating that they were ready to roll. The yard was light with flashing red, whit and blue lights and anyone near by must sure be wondering what was happing at the abandoned farm. The ambulance left, leaving the NCIS team to finish mapping, photographing and tagging the evidence and when all was said done, there were exactly five shots fired and five shell casings – one bullet hit Fallaise – one hit Sproule – one hit McGee – one hit Gibbs – only four were fully accounted for, unless they factored in the one that hit Ducky and things were not looking good for Jethro Gibbs – perhaps his off balanced shot in fact did hit Ducky.

Abby and Director Vance were at the hospital when the ambulance pulled in. Several doctors were also there as the back doors opened and the gurney with Ducky was carefully pulled out and quickly wheeled into emergency. Gibbs was slower to get out of the ambulance – his leg now bothering him as he too limped toward the opened doors.

Abby rushed forward, "Oh, Gibbs!" she said throwing her arms around Jethro's neck. "What happened?" she asked as she backed off.

Gibbs looked terrible, "I don't know. It happened so quickly," he said in a hushed voice.

"How is Doctor Mallard?" Vance asked as he stepped forward and assisted Gibbs into the hospital.

"The medics say he's stable," Gibbs said looking over to Abby who stood holding her farting hippo, Bert, tightly to her chest. It was rare that she would take the push toy out of her lab, but given the circumstances it seemed somehow appropriate.

ER was a hustle of activity surrounding Ducky. Gibbs stood watching and slowly looked over to Abby, "That could be my bullet," he said. Abby didn't know how to respond to what Gibbs just said, "It can't be," she said softly. "You'll see," she smiled slightly and wrapped her arm through Jethro's squeezing gently for comfort. Gibbs sighed and looked over to one of the doctors who was working on Mallard, "I want that bullet," he said firmly.

"We'll get that in surgery," the doctor reported solemnly. "This man is in pretty bad shape," he stated as they wheeled Ducky off to the operation room.


	9. Chapter 9

It was possibly the longest five hours that Jethro Gibbs put in at the waiting room at the hospital, but finally the head surgeon enter the room, "Agent Gibbs?" he said to the room filled with people.

Gibbs looked up and then stood walking toward the doctor, "How is he?"

"It was rather invasive. The bullet took a turn or two, but he's strong and will make a full healthy recovery," he smiled.

Gibbs nodded, "What about the bullet?" the then asked.

"The bullet?" the surgeon questioned.

"Yeah. The bullet that I asked the other doctor to keep," Gibbs moved closer – his voice calm but authoritative as he glared at the surgeon.

The surgeon's face went white, "It must have gone into the garbage," he said. "Mr Mallard began to bleed out and there was a lot going on in surgery," he said.

"Find me that bullet," Gibbs ordered the young man.

"Yes sir," the surgeon sputtered and pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly called down to the incinerator room, "Hold all incineration! There's a slug in there somewhere that NCIS wants," he stated. The voice on the other end asked who was going to go through the refuge, "They want to know who is going to look for the bullet," the doctor said to Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled his phone out and quickly called Tony DiNozzo, "I need you and McGee at the hospital. We need to find the bullet that they pull out of Ducky," he said.

"On our way, Boss," DiNozzo stated as he motioned to McGee, who had his head resting on his crossed arms at his desk. McGee looked up, "What's wrong? How's Ducky?"

"We need to find the bullet in the garbage," Tony huffed. "It appears that the surgical team didn't follow Gibbs' orders and keep the bullet," he said as they quickly walked to the elevator.

"This sounds really fun," McGee said sarcastically. "Why didn't the doctors hold it like Gibbs asked?" he said stepping into the elevator next to DiNozzo. "I don't know, but the Boss sounded really pissed," he said shooting a sideways glance at his colleague.

"I hope Ducky is all right," McGee sighed.

"We all do, Probie," DiNozzo stared forward, and as much as he wanted to cuff his partner he restrained himself from doing so.

Gibbs was allowed in to see Ducky who was still unconscious but looking peaceful with all the diagnostic equipment monitoring him. Gibbs tilted his head sideways slightly to look at his dear friend better, "I'm sorry Ducky. We should have known Sproule would pull something like this," he said softly. "I'm trying hard not to think that it was me that might have shot you," he said wetting his lips, picking up the doctor's limp hand he, squeezed it gently, "Hurry up and get better, Duck," he said setting Ducky's hand back down onto the bed. Gently Gibbs brushed some of Ducky's wayward hair back into place off his forehead before he quietly moved to the chair next to the bed and sat down. He hoped that his presence could be felt by Mallard.

DiNozzo and McGee were cleared to enter the incinerator room and where quickly over whelmed by the volume and the smells that wafted out of the room. Tony flashed his badge and ID at one of the hospital staff, "We're looking for a bullet that came out of surgery," he stated. Which of these bins came down within the last five hours?" he asked.

The technician looked around the cluttered room, "Likely these ones," he said pointing to the ten or so landry carts. Tony looked unimpressed as he pulled rubber gloves from his pocket. McGee followed suit as the two agents wove through the other carts to reach the ones that might have the bullet, somewhere inside. Tony pulled the cuff of one of his gloves and let it go, causing it to snap, "Get to it Probie," he smiled at McGee.

McGee looked at DiNozzo, "Gibbs said the two of us," he stated.

"I didn't catch that part," Tony continued to smile and made a motion with this hands got McGee to get a move on. Tim frowned, "When I find the bullet I'm going to shove it up your nose," he growled then began to remove bloodied and soiled cloths and bandages examining them before he placed them in an empty cart. Tim made a face with each item.

Tony moved around the room, snapping photos, mostly of the looks McGee was giving him, "You know this would go a whole lot faster if you helped," the young agent stated. Reluctantly, DiNozzo stooped over and began going through one of the bins.

Tim and Tony worke fever pitch as they worked through bin after bin, finally after close to two hours, Tony stood up, "I've go it!" he exclaimed while holding the bullet up between his thumb and index finger.

"Natch," McGee grunted. "I do most of the work and you get the prize," he said pulling his gloves off and tossing them into one of the bins. He then held out an evidence jar for DiNozzo to place the slug in. "I'll take this to Abby. Let Gibbs know you found it," he said as he screwed the lid onto the jar and left the room. The two agents left the incinerator room, both wondering how their friend, Ducky, was doing. "I'll let you know about Ducky," DiNozzo said quietly.

"I'd appreciate that," McGee said trying to smile.

Gibbs was relieved to hear that the bullet was on its way over to NCIS for Abby to look at – hopefully she could identify the gun it came from quickly, dreading the thought all the while.

Abby stood up from her microscope and looked at the image on the screen, the bullet there staring back at her, "It's an eighty percent match to Gibbs' gun," he said looking at McGee. "All the guns used are the same kind, Navy issue," she stated.

"He's not going to like that," McGee sighed.

"I don't like it either," Abby crossed her arms across her chest. "The only thing I don't get, is why it's so messed up," she then pointed the screen. "It's like it hit something before it hit Ducky," she added.

McGee ticked his head, "I don't know what that could have been," he said as he examined the photos closer.


	10. Chapter 10

The news hit Gibbs hard, and he was mad as hell about it and himself – how could he have let something like this happen to his team. Sure they must be talking amongst themselves about it by now. But what he didn't know was the work that his team was doing on his behalf, trying to sort out the mess. He stared at his computer monitor and the images of the bullets, "Damn," he said under his breath. He knew that he had to tell Ducky as some point, and delaying the news was only making things worse and it was already four days since the shooting. Gibbs stood up and grabbed his coat, "I'll be at the hospital if anyone is looking for me," he stated as he walked past the desks of David and DiNozzo.

"He's taking this very hard," David said across to DiNozzo.

"Ya think?" DiNozzo said watching Gibbs get on the elevator. "We need to solve this," he said standing up from his desk. "And quickly," he added.

"And just how do you intend to do that? We can't we can't pull evidence out of a cap like a rabbit," Ziva said leaning back in her chair.

"Hat," McGee corrected her as he entered the bull pen. "Where's the Gibbs?" he then asked.

"He just left to go to the hospital. Looks like he was going to tell Ducky about the bullet," David said.

"Oh, that should go well," McGee said sarcastically.

By the time Gibbs got to Ducky's room, Mallard was sitting on the edge of the bed with his house coat on. "Are you sure you should be doing that?" Gibbs asked his friend.

Ducky looked up at Gibbs, "So the doctor says, Jethro," he smiled wearily at Gibbs. Gibbs smiled.

"Help me up. The first step is always the hardest," Ducky said as he inched down off the bed with a grimace on his face. "Easy does it, Duck," Gibbs said as he steadied his friend then adjusted Ducky's house coat lapels - he sense how tense Mallard was, obviously holding back a yelp or groan.

"Walk with me to the end of the hall," Ducky smiled at Jethro.

"Sure Duck. But only if you are allowed to," Gibbs said watching his friend carefully walking with the use of a cane. "How's your leg?" he then asked as he stepped up beside Mallard. "It hurts like hell," Mallard replied.

"I stopped at the nurse's station and they are happy to see you progressing well," he smiled.

"I suppose for a man of my age," Mallard said looking over to Gibbs. "That's not why you came here for though is it?" he said stopping at a window looking out.

Gibbs looked at Ducky, "No," he said looking out the window as well.

"It was a match, wasn't it?" Mallard slowly looked over to Gibbs. He could see the sadness in Jethro's eyes. Gibbs swallowed and looked at his friend, "It was an eighty percent match, Duck," he said in a hushed voice. "I don't know what to say," he said as the information filtered into Mallard's consciousness. Again Ducky looked out the widow, "That makes two of us," he said with sadness in his tone as he then looked down to the floor feeling very venerable.

"Why did you wait until now?" Mallard asked curtly.

"I wanted to wait until you were strong enough," Gibbs stated. Gibbs watched him for a moment, "Duck, I'm really sorry," he said, hoping that breaking his own rule would help soften the news.

Ducky looked up at Jehtro, "I know you are," he said. "I need time," he said as he turned and walked away, leaving Gibbs at the window. Gibbs drew a deep breath as he realized that his friendship was on the line and he needed to desperately fix it.

Almost a week had passed and the mood at NCIS was foul. The only good news was that Doctor Mallard was cleared to return to work for light duties such as paperwork, only. "We need to make this right," Abby said to Tony, Tim and Ziva. "Gibbs couldn't have shot Ducky. That's just so wrong," she added. "And now that Ducky is coming back, we need them to talk to each other," she sighed knowing that their relationship was seriously strained.

"We've accounted for all the shots fired," Ziva stated.

"Or have we?" Tim asked as he looked at the clothing evidence on Abby's table.

"What's that suppose to mean, "McGoo?" DiNozzo asked as he stepped close to Tim.

"What's this, Abby?" McGee pointed to a hole through Fallaise's shirt, but there was no blood around it.

Abby grabbed her magnifying glass and took a closer look, "It looks like a bullet hole!" she exclaimed. "If I can find gun powder on that, we can rethink this who scenario," she said looking at her colleagues.

"Then we're missing a bullet," David said to no one in particular.

"Tim, get your vest," Abby ordered McGee. The agent shrugged, "Sure," he said as he dashed off.

DiNozzo tried to calculate the number of shots fired and bullets accounted for.

"Gibbs' bullet must have passed through the shirt. Ziva's bullet was in Fallaise. So how did the bullet get in Ducky?" Abby asked testing her friends.

Tim returned with his vest, "It ricocheted off me," he said holding the vest up. "Normally the bullet would be embedded but, there isn't a bullet," he said handing the vest to Abby. "That explains what it's messed up," he sighed.

"We still need to find the other bullet," Ziva pointed out.

"I don't know why we didn't think of this before," McGee questioned.

"We've all been worried about Ducky," Ziva stated.

Abby picked up the shirt and examine the hold further, "My guess would be that it will be in the barn, behind where Fallaise was standing. If Gibbs was off balance then his shot likely went wide," she added.

"We go out to the barn then, David stated.

"McGee, you help Abby. Ziva and I will go bullet hunting," DiNozzo smiled. "And try not to let the Boss know," he added.

"What if he asks for you?" McGee questioned.

"Make something up. You're the author," DiNozzo quipped. Tim made a face, "I'm never going to live that down," he grumbled to himself as both Ziva and Tony left the lab laughing. Abby pursed her lips trying to hold back her own chuckle and look McGee was giving her was only making matters worse.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs entered the lab and saw McGee hovering over Abby's shoulder, "Where's DiNozzo and David?" he asked. His tone matched the unimpressed look on his face.

McGee looked up at Abby and froze, "Are they not at their desks?" he asked stalling for time as his mind raced to a plan.

"If they were at their desks, would I be standing here asking where they were?" Gibbs snapped.

"Uh, no Boss. I guess not," McGee tried to smile. "Perhaps they were called out," again he scrambled.

Gibbs looked at Abby who shrugged. He left the lab in a huff and both Abby and Tim exchanged looks, "This had better end soon," she whispered. "I don't like the grumpy Gibbs."

Tony and Ziva stood in the barn and mapped out who was standing where when the shots were fired. They focused on where Fallaise stood and where Gibbs was, "This is where Gibb was," DeNozzo said kneeling down looking at the dry blood.

Ziva nodded and quickly walked across the floor to where Fallaise stood, "And this is where Fallaise was, more or less," she stated.

DiNozzo turned on his flash light, "If that's the case, the bullet should be in that wall," he said as he watched David walk to the back wall, "There's a loft of wall here," she sighed. "And a lot of holes," she turned looking at DiNozzo who was now walking toward her. "We have to find that slug," he said in no uncertain terms.

"This will be like looking for a nail in a hay stack," David stated as she sighed.

"Close enough," DiNozzo said as he searched the wall of the bar, "If my calculations are correct, it should be here somewhere," he motioned with his flashlight.

The two agents searched for about an hour when Ziva spotted a fresh mark in the old barn board, "Tony! I think I found it," she exclaimed. DiNozzo moved quickly to David's side as she carefully dug the bullet out of the old wood with her knife, "Don't scratch it," Tony cautioned, garnering a glare form Ziva. The slug fell into the palm of her hand, "Let's get back to HQ," she smiled.

"We'd better go in the back door. My Spidey-senses are telling me that Gibbs is looking for us," Tony said as the two agents walked out of the barn.

"Spidey-senses?" David asked.

"Yeah, it's a tingling sensation that Spiderman gets when something is about to go wrong," DiNozzo explained.

"A spiderman? That sounds horrible," David made a face as she got into the car. Tony rolled his eyes.

Jethro Gibbs entered autopsy to find Doctor Mallard at his desk, "You didn't stop to say hello," Gibbs said from the doorway.

Ducky slowly turned around, "I've had a lot on my mind as of late," he said with coolness to his tone as he watched Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded, "I can imagine," he said looking around the room, "Well, I'm glad you are back," he said as he looked at the medical examiner.

Ducky slowly stood, "Yes, well," he said as he picked up an envelope from his desk.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked knowing that Mallard was wanting to say something – they'd been friends long enough to know when one of them we holding out.

Ducky walked toward Gibbs and handed him the envelope. "Everything you need to know is in there," he said waiting for Jethro to take the envelope. The two men stared at each other for a few moments, "Why Duck?" Gibbs finally asked as he slipped the envelope out of the doctor's hand.

"I feel I still have quite a number of my golden years left and I have decided to enjoy them," Mallard explained. "And by meaning enjoy, not having to worry about being shot at," he said.

Gibbs looked down at the envelope. The words hurt him deeply and he swallowed, "I can't tell you how sorry I am about this," he said looking up into Mallard's eyes.

"I've lost sleep over it too, Jethro. It's time for me to move on. Jimmy can manage very well until you fill my position," Mallard said as he picked his coat and hat off the coat rack.

Gibbs wet his lips as he watched Mallard leave the room, "What can I say to make this right?" he called after the doctor who stopped in his tracks, just past the doors, "I've made up my mind," he said.

"Duck. I need you. My team needs you," Gibbs said.

Ducky shook his head and tears welt up in his eyes, "I've made up my mind. It's all in the letter," he said and walked to the elevator leaving Jethro standing in the room – alone.

Abby looked up from her computer with a grin from ear to ear, "It's a perfect match!" she exclaimed.

"Good! Now we have to tell Gibbs," Tony said as he took a quick look into the microscope.

"I heard a rumour that Ducky is here too," Ziva stated.

"Call Gibbs," Tim suggested. "He can bring Ducky here and we can tell them together," he smiled.

"Good idea, Probie," DiNozzo said with a headslap.

"Gibbs!" Abby said excitedly into her phone.

"What is it Abby," Gibbs didn't sound in any mood for games.

"I head Ducky's here. You have to both come to the lab," Abby stated.

"Was here," Gibb growled. "He just quit," he said looking down at the still unopened envelope.

"You have to stop him, Gibbs! It's really important to both of you!" Abby pleaded.

Gibbs drew a deep breath. Whatever Abby had must be important enough to be so persistent. Gibb hung up from Abby and quickly dialed the front desk, "Stop Doctor mallard from leaving the building," he ordered.

"Is there a problem?" the security guard asked.

"Just do it. Arrest him, if you have to. Hold him until I get there," Gibbs stated as he got on the elevator. As the elevator reached the floor he could hear Mallard's protest through the doors. The elevator opened and Gibbs walked briskly to his friend, "Doctor Mallard would you please come with me?" he said taking Mallard by the upper left arm.

"What is this about?" Ducky growled.

"Abby has something for us in the lab," Gibbs stated as Mallard tried to pull his arm free.

The two men spoke not a word as they walked to the lab – they were both annoyed with each other, unlike the four waiting in the lab for their arrival.

As both men entered the lab, Abby looked like she was ready to burst.

"What is it Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a perfect match," she said holding up the evidence bag with the slug in it.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed, "What is?" he asked.

"This bullet is a perfect match to your gun," Abby smiled.

"Where did it come from?" Gibbs asked as he looked at his team.

"We've been working hard, Boss," Tim said stepping forward. "The bullet that hit you, Ducky, ricocheted off my vest," he said holding up his vest. Mallard's mouth dropped open in awe.

"This came from the barn. Ziva and I went back earlier today," Tony stated.

Both Gibbs and Ducky were speechless. Gibbs faced Mallard, "Remember how you felt when I left?"

Ducky looked up at Gibbs, "Yes," he said quietly nodding.

"Gibbs held out the sealed envelope. Mallard slowly took it, "You didn't read it," he noted.

Gibbs shook his head no, "Nope. I think you probably have said some things that you might not be particularly proud of right now," he smiled slightly.

"You know me too well, Jethro," Ducky said as he gently pulled the envelope out of Gibbs' fingers. "Abby, please destroy this," he said handing the envelope to Sciuto. "Gladly, Ducky," Abby said smiling broadly.

Gibbs looked at his team with a sheepish warm smile on his face, "Thank you," he said sincerely. Ducky nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get a drink, Duck," Gibbs suggested.

"_A_ drink?" Mallard asked.

"We'll start with one," Gibbs smiled, wrapping his arm across Mallard's shoulders as the two men walked out of the lab. Ducky slowly placed his arm across the small of Gibbs' back

"The family is whole again," Abby smiled clutching her hands together at her chest.


End file.
